Programmable integrated circuits are a type of integrated circuit that can be configured by a user to implement custom logic functions. In a typical scenario, a logic designer uses computer-aided design (CAD) tools to design a custom logic circuit. When the design process is complete, the CAD tools generate configuration data. The configuration data is loaded into a programmable integrated circuit to configure the device to perform desired logic functions.
Integrated circuits such as programmable integrated circuits can be connected to debug equipment for testing. The integrated circuits can be connected using different protocols and standards such as the Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) standard, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard, the Ethernet standard, and the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) standard. The debug equipment is used to test the functions of the integrated circuits and identify faults.
Debug equipment can be connected to multiple different devices to be tested. In addition, multiple connections can be made between the debug equipment and any given device. It can be challenging for the debug equipment to determine which devices are associated with each connection, especially because devices such as programmable integrated circuits can be configured in many different ways and are installed on many different types of boards.